


Soccer Coach

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Soccer Coach

* * *

Your son, Steven, had turned 13 the month before, and was in full blown teenage mode. Getting him out of bed in the morning was the worst, and getting him to bed was nearly as bad. He was a pretty good kid, but he was not very likeable at the moment.

“Come on!” You sighed. “You start baseball today.” He begged for weeks for you to sign him up for the damn sport. It had resulted in you working more hours to save up. Now he didn’t want to get out of bed for the first practice of the season.

He stretched, yawning, putting his arm over his eyes. “So tired.” He huffed.

Crossing your arms over your chest, you raised an eyebrow. “You quit baseball, you’ll be paying me back for the fees I had to pay, plus the cost of your uniform. And I’ll put it in your college fund.” You threatened.

That seemed to do it, as he kicked his bedding off his him. “I’m up, I’m up.” He yawned. “Who’s the coach this year?” He asked as he sat up, stretching his arms above his head.

“John Winchester.” You told him.

“Sam’s dad? I didn’t know he coached.” He mused.

You shrugged. “Well, after losing coach Walters last year, I guess they had to really reach out.” You told him, as you had heard from a couple of the other mothers at sign ups. Many of the other boys had been on the team together for a few years.

Steven ran a hand through his hair and nodded. “Right, forgot about that.” He admitted. “I’ll be down soon.” He assured you

Giving him a small smile, you nodded and left his room, shutting the door behind you. His father had died when he was only 7 months old, leaving you to raise your bright eyed little boy alone. He had died a hero, as he had been a firefighter. There wasn’t a day that passed where you didn’t think of him. You’d dated on and off, but for the past year, it wasn’t something that was close to important to you.

You made your way downstairs to make him something to eat on the way to practice. The first practice was on a Saturday morning, making the teenage boys get out of bed at a decent time. You’d have to thank the coach for that one. Or else he’d be sleeping until almost lunch.

Ten minutes later, Steven came shuffling down the stairs, cleats in his hand. “Mom….” He groaned. “Why did you agree to let me do this? I’m tired.”

“You wouldn’t be if you didn’t stay up so late despite me telling you to get to sleep how many times?” You countered teasingly. “Remember this for next Saturday, Stevie.”

He hung his head at that. “Please, don’t call me that.” He sighed.

You rolled your eyes and shook your head. “Whatever you say.” You replied to your teenager.

* * *

Pulling up to the field, it was clear that you were one of the last people there. Something that you hated. “Next week, you’re getting up earlier.” You told him.

“Oh, come on!” He whined.

“Being late isn’t something I enjoy, Steven!” You reminded him as you slid out of your modest car.

He sighed, shutting his own car door. “Yeah, I know, mom…” He told you, bag in hand. “I hope Sam’s dad is a good coach.”

“I’m sure he is, or they wouldn’t have given him the job.” You pointed out, making your way towards the soccer team.

“And there’s our last player!” John Winchester smiled towards where the two of you were, giving you butterflies you hadn’t felt since your late husband. “I’m glad you could make it.” He chuckled. “I know, it’s early, my boys are feeling pretty much the same.” He motioned towards the bench that was off to the side. “Dean’s my assistant, and Sammy’s just here out of curiosity. Not a sport’s fan.” He shrugged.

You smiled and shook John’s hand as he held his out. “I’m Y/N Y/L/N.” You introduced yourself. “This is Steven.”

John nodded. “Nice to meet you, Y/N and Steven.” He beamed.

You noticed that the other parents had left now that you were closer, and blushed lightly. “Do parents usually leave?” You asked, looking around.

He shrugged. “Some do, some don’t. Some use the time to run errands. Some got other kids with other things to do.” He said as if it was nothing. “You’re free to sit with my boys.” He gave you that smile again.

“I think I might.” You said gently.

Steven groaned. “Oh God…”

* * *

It was the last game of the season, and you hadn’t missed one. Not only did you want to support your son- who was much better at the game than he had guessed he would be, but you also wanted to support the Coach. Who you had been seeing since a couple weeks after the season started. It had been four and a half months of dates, stolen glances, and becoming close.

You were sitting with Sam and Dean, as you always did. “Dude, you’re the best.” Dean grinned, taking a huge bite of the double cheeseburger. “So good.” He mumbled, food in his cheeks.

Sammy chuckled, shaking his head. “Dude, don’t talk with your mouth full.”

“It’s fine. I do have a son. I’m used to it.” You chuckled. “As long as he doesn’t do it around the dinner table.” You teased Dean. You’d been having more meals with the Winchester men, so he gave you a full mouthed smile.

John came jogging over towards the end. “So, looks like the camp director offered to let the team spend the night after the game.” He told you. “Wanna help me chaperone?” He asked.

You nodded. “Sure. I’ll need to run home to get some things.” You pointed out.

“We still got some time in this game, then they’ll be riding out on the bus. How’s about you head home and get what you want, and meet us up at the camp on the lake?” He grinned.

Ruffling Sammy’s hair, you got up and pecked John’s cheek. “I think I can do that.” You agreed. “I’ll see you soon.” You turned to the boys who you had grown to care for deeply. “Bye boys. I’m glad you liked your meals.”

Dean gave you a thumbs up as he sipped his soda. “Dad. Keep her. She made this burger, and I’ve never tasted one better.”

John chuckled, shaking his head. “That boy does love his burgers.” He said, amused. “Hope you saved me one.” He smirked.

“There is a burger and homemade fries for you. No promises on how the fries are now, though.” You blushed.

“I’m sure they’re great. Now get your stuff, sweetheart.” He kissed your cheek softly.

* * *

Your fingers were laced with John’s as you walked leisurely around the lake. The moon was the perfect amount of light for the evening, reflecting beautifully off the water. “So, I know we’ve never talked about what led us to be single parents, didn’t wanna bring us down…” He started, glancing at you. “I’m fallin’ for you, Y/N, and I want to share that part with you.”

“I’d like that.” You said softly, nodding. “I didn’t want to rush into the serious parts until we both felt ready.”

He pulled you close, kissing your forehead. “My wife, Mary, died in a house fire when Sammy was just an infant. Practically a newborn.” He sighed, a look of longing in his eyes. “Back in ‘82.”

You blinked. “Wait a minute, I know that fire…” You didn’t hide your surprise. “My husband died in that fire, too. He was one of the firefighters. He rushed in to try to save her.”

John’s eyebrows went up, before the corners of his mouth did, his dark eyes looking up to the sky. “Damn it, Mary, still lookin’ after me after all these years.” He said with a sad chuckle.


End file.
